As Long As We're Together: Reconciliation - The Missing Scene
by charleybec
Summary: The missing scene from the end of chapter 23 of As Long As We're Together. What happened behind closed doors once Maria and Georg made up. Rated M for obvious reasons. Please review!


Georg kicked the bedroom door closed behind him as he walked through. Maria, with her arms wrapped firmly around his neck, giggled as she kicked her high heels from her feet. Before setting her down next to the bed, Georg paused for a moment to kiss Maria deeply. Still kissing her, he slowly lowered her to the floor and they stood only inches apart, wrapped in each other's arms kissing passionately.

Almost unconsciously, Maria's hands moved from the back of his neck down to his chest where she began to undo the buttons of his dress shirt, yanking the shirt from his pants and off his arms. At the same time, Georg slipped the white knit dress off Maria's shoulders. He broke their kiss just so he could peel the material off her body, lowering himself to his knees as the woolen material pooled at her feet.

Maria placed her hands on Georg shoulders to balance herself as she stepped out of her dress. From his submissive place on his knees, Georg looked up at Maria, his eyes almost begging for her forgiveness again. He felt grateful to be given a second chance with her and he wanted to show her how much he loved her. Maria smiled back at him, wordlessly nodding her approval for him to continue.

Georg remained on his knees, running his fingers up and down her legs before unhooking her nylons from her garter belt. Gently he rolled each nylon down, lifting each foot in turn as he removed them. Long, slow, hot kisses on the insides of her thighs followed, and Maria continued to grip onto Georg shoulders, glad that she had something to hold onto for the sensations Georg was stirring inside her made her weak at the knees.

He murmured her name, "Maria…" again and again as his kisses continued, his hands moving from the back of her legs upwards to cup her backside. Raising himself up off his knees, his lips moved up her body mouthing kisses everywhere: firstly over her pantie line, then her belly, her breasts and finally her neck.

Georg glanced over Maria's shoulders to the large bed in the center of the room. He smiled to himself: all thoughts of Agathe were gone; the ghosts from the past had finally vanished. All he could think about was the woman in his arms right now, his wife Maria, and how much he wanted to ravish her.

They stumbled together towards to the bed and Georg pulled the bedcovers back in one fast action. Maria shimmied up the bed, lying back on the large numbers of fluffy pillows to wait for Georg as he quickly removed his shoes and socks. He joined her on the bed moments later, kissing her deeply once again. Maria ran her fingertips down his bare chest to his belt, stopping there to fiddle with the buckle.

Georg halted her gently by placing one hand on hers. "In a moment," he hummed. "Let's take our time, shall we?"

Maria gave him a nod, the anticipation of what was to come by taking things slowly made her feel exhilarated. Her heart raced and the tingling of nervous excitement ran throughout her entire body. She had missed him, and missed having him close to her so was very much looking forward to their lovemaking.

Kissing her again, he pulled her on top of him, wrapping his arms around her entire body. He let his hands wander from her neck, down her back, pausing to run his fingertips around her bra-line, then to her bottom.

Maria squirmed against him. Moving her legs either side of his, she sat up and straddled him. As much as he wanted to remove every shred of clothing from her, there was something about the way she was sitting straddling him only dressed in her bra and panties that made her look so incredibly enticing. His fingertips skimmed over the thin white layer of lace covering the creamy skin of her breasts. Georg's hands moved lower to circle her waist and Maria closed her eyes and threw her head back moaning softly, enjoying the sensations of her husband rubbing his hands all over her body. He took his time touching and caressing every inch of her.

Georg sat up to meet her and he buried his face into the valley between her breasts. Maria threaded her fingertips through Georg's thick, dark hair as his lips grazed her breasts over the lacy material of her bra. He looked up and met her eyes, "Maria…" he whispered again, his voice low and husky.

With her heart thudding in her chest, Maria took deep breaths in through her nose as the look of desire in his eyes was enough to practically send her over the edge. Their lips met again and their bodies began to move in sync, grinding together. Although wanting to take their time, her movements were starting to undo him. In one wild movement, Georg flipped Maria onto her back and this time he let her undo the buckle of his belt as they both rushed together to remove his pants and underwear as quickly as possible.

Maria felt his arousal hard against her hip and she took it in her hand, lovingly squeezing and stroking it causing Georg to groan into her mouth in pleasure. Slowly Georg moved her onto her back still kissing her. He trailed feather-like kisses across her jaw to her ear. "I love you Maria…" he crooned into her ear as he kissed her.

"Oh Georg, I love you too," Maria cried in reply as he playfully nipped the skin just under her ear. Reaching around underneath her, he quickly undid the fastenings of her bra, removing the lacy material in one swift motion. At once, Georg's mouth was on her breast, taking the nipple with his teeth, sucking and teasing it, before moving to the other breast to do the same thing. Needing the softness of her mouth, he captured her mouth again with another kiss. "I've missed you, my love," he murmured in between kisses.

Maria smiled against his mouth, knowing how much she'd been missing him too. Almost every day since their fight, her desire to be with her husband had been growing, especially since he had been romancing her. Now tonight, after everything they'd been through, she trusted him again and wanted him so much.

As her hips rubbed against his, it was painfully obvious that she was still wearing her panties. Without stopping kissing her, for even a fraction of a second, Georg gently pushed Maria onto her back and masterly removed her panties.

Now completely naked together, they lay side-by-side, their limbs entwined together, kissing passionately. Taking turns, they covered each other's bodies with kisses and caressed gently. Gasps, and cries; moans and broken sighs; and whispered words of love, they pleasured each other with their lips and tongues, kissing and tasting even the most intimate parts of their bodies. Although they had made love countless times since their wedding, everything they were experiencing together now felt fresh and new - almost like they were rediscovering each other: a new beginning.

While last time they had made love, Georg's movements had seemed forced and almost mechanical. Yet now, there was nothing that he wouldn't do to please Maria. Every kiss, every touch was given to her with love, tenderness and respect. He made Maria feel valued and cherished and _desired.._.

"I want you… I need you… Maria," Georg moaned into her mouth as he kissed her again and again.

"Make love to me Georg," Maria asked in a broken whisper as she shifted onto her back, opening her legs to him. Not taking his eyes off her for a second, he entered her slowly. Maria let out a contented sigh; the sensation of him filling and stretching her was delightful. Holding her hands up above her head, Georg moved inside her, slowly at first but then faster and faster. The way Georg looked into her eyes and the look of absolute lust on his face, Maria had no doubt that she was the object of his desire, and that his thoughts were for her and for her alone.

Georg let go of her arms, allowing Maria to wrap her arms around his neck. He buried his head into her neck as their lovemaking intensified. "Maria, Maria, Maria," he moaned and cried out again and again. Hearing him cry out _her_ name filled Maria's heart with love and joy and soon the delicious sensation indescribable ecstasy came over her and she found herself crying out Georg's name in return as her body shuddered through her orgasm. Moments later, Georg reached his conclusion as well, his cry of pleasure filling the room.

They held onto each other as their ragged breathing returned to normal. Finally Georg rolled off Maria and she snuggled into his awaiting arms.

"I love you," she whispered, leaning her head against his chest. "You're everything I want, and everything I need. That was just wonderful… Thank you for tonight."

"My pleasure, darling." Georg smiled against the top of her head, breathing in the smell of her golden hair. "I take it then that I'm forgiven?"

The playfulness of his tone caused Maria to laugh out loud. "What do you think?"

Georg chuckled. "Well if that's the kind of make-up sex we're going to have, then perhaps we should fight more often." Although Maria knew he was only joking, his comment hit a nerve.

"Don't even joke, Georg," she said shortly. "I never want to fight like that again."

Georg raised her face with his hand so that she was looking directly into his eyes. "Neither do I. And we won't, I promise," he told her seriously. "Maria, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

She placed one finger to his lips. "Shh. Enough of that. It's over. We've made up and that's what's important. We're together again… I've missed you so much."

Georg relaxed against the pillows and felt a wave of sleepiness come over him. He yawned. "Would you mind if I stay tonight?" he asked her.

"Mind?" Maria repeated, surprised at his question. "Georg, I never want you to leave again. I want you to stay, I uh… _ask_ you to stay…" She tilted her face up towards his again and their lips met in a sweet and gentle kiss.

Georg was asleep practically as soon as they parted. Maria gave him a lingering kiss on his lips before she settled into his arms and closed her eyes. She felt wonderfully warm and safe in his embrace. Soon she was asleep as well.

Maria awoke to the morning light flooding the room. In their haste the night before to make love, neither had remembered to close the drapes. She glanced at the clock on the other side of the room: it was still very early. She stretched then rolled over to look at her husband sleeping beside her. Gone were worry lines - the strain and tiredness that had appeared on his face since they'd been at the manor had all but disappeared. For the first time in a long while, Georg looked peaceful, younger.

Maria wasn't sure how long she lay looking at him sleeping, but soon he began to stir. As he awoke, Maria leant over and placed several light kisses over his face. Sleepily he opened his eyes. Without saying a word, he reached for her and they kissed.

It was deliciously warm and cozy in their bed together, their naked bodies pressing against each other as he enveloped her into his embrace. Almost instantly they both became aroused, a hunger and desire for each other suddenly flickering to life. Georg deepened the kiss, moaning into her mouth in delight as Maria slithered her body onto top of his. Reaching between his legs, Maria stroked and teased his arousal before lowering herself onto him.

Moving gently together, they kissed passionately as they made love. Every movement was sensual and tender, yet absolutely exhilarating at the same time. The way Maria positioned her hips and legs over his; how she moved slowly at first, then faster, and then slow again controlling every movement in their lovemaking - everything was taking him almost to breaking point then back again. Georg closed his eyes, relishing in every sensation of his wife making love to him.

He ran his fingertips of her breasts, massaging and caressing them as she raised herself off his body, oscillating her hips back and forth. She looked utterly alluring, beautiful, and seductive as she straddled him and ravished him. Everything about her was enticing.

"Maria…" he cried out as she began to move faster against him. She let out a cry as her body erupted in orgasmic spasms, sending him over the edge too. Quivering, he held her against his chest as he came with his own climax.

Breathless, they lay together holding each other, relishing in the afterglow of their lovemaking. No words were spoken as they continued to kiss softly. Even though their lovemaking was over, it was like they still couldn't get enough of each other. Mores kisses, more caresses - the world around them disappeared as the only thing that mattered was the two of them being together.

Finally they stopped kissing long enough to relax in each other's embrace and start to doze off again. But just as they fell asleep, a sharp knock on the outer door to the suite woke them instantly. At once Maria sat up clutching the sheet to her chest and looked back at Georg, momentarily perplexed about who could be at their door. A second later, she remembered: Hannah, her lady's maid always came at that time of the morning to help her prepare for the day.

"Shall I go and send her away?" Georg asked sitting up next to her.

"No," Maria replied, getting up out of bed and retrieving her robe from the other side of the room. "She wouldn't be expecting you to be here. I'll do it." Maria returned to the bed to give Georg another kiss as she tied up her robe. "Shall I get her to send up breakfast?"

"Good idea," Georg agreed. "Also, tell her that we don't wish to be disturbed," he added with a smirk.

Maria laughed as she walked over to the door to the bedroom, ready to send her lady's maid away.

 ** _I don't normally do this, but I wanted to say a few words of thanks. To utility-singer for asking me to write this missing scene (and I had been faithfully promising her for months that I would do it when I got Maria and Georg back together). Thanks also to pattrickssong and ThePoorDidntWantThisOne for wonderful feedback when I wrote this scene a few weeks ago, and BIG thanks to lemacd to very nicely encouraged me this week to publish it._**

 ** _Also, I haven't given up on As Long As We're Together but real life is horribly busy at the moment but I'll try to get back to writing it as soon as I can._**

 ** _Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thanks!_**

 ** _Usual disclaimers etc._**


End file.
